


Last Wish

by blacknails



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknails/pseuds/blacknails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked out and could make out the sharp lights from the skyscrapers and other buildings.  “I wish… I wish I would just die. I don’t want to live anymore.” He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This in unedited, unbetaed and it's just me working out some frustrations. No criticism. Don't like it, don't read it. It's not a serious attempt at writing fiction. Don't give me hate.

Smoke rose from his lips and he watched as it faded into the air, twirling in lazy circles and ending up as nothing more than a memory. He brought the cigarette back to his mouth and took a long drag. He sighed and laid back. Surrounded by the night, smoke and the smell of alcohol, he closes his eyes, willing the tears away. The bastards slipped past the edge of his eyelids and slid down in cheeks. He chuckled bitterly and took another swig from the bottle. He didn’t know what he was drinking. He didn’t care. If it ended up killing him faster, well that’s a bonus.

Today was his birthday. The day he was born. It's supposed to mean something. And no one knew. No one cared. He had nothing. No job. No friends. No life. And the family he had. They didn’t want him. He was never their anyways. And now here he was, just another useless addition to the world population. What was the purpose of his existence? There was no point to go on anymore. _But you can’t even kill yourself, can you?_ He sneered _, Coward_.   

He drank the rest of alcohol, grimacing as it burned his throat. The now empty bottle slipped from his hands and fell on the floor with a dull thud. He looked around his dingy apartment. There was no furniture. Only a plastic chair, which had come with the room. His backpack containing a few clothes and a toothbrush was lying on that chair. He didn’t even know what crawled on the floor. _You are sitting on the same floor._ He snorted. The wallpaper was fading and after the leak a few days ago, some part of it was now covered in black mold. Eventually it will cover the rest of the wall. He should tell that to the asshole landlord of his. _What’s the point?_ He opened a bottle of cheap whiskey _. You won’t be here next month. It’s not like you can afford even this place for even another few weeks._

He smoked and drank. Again. And again. And then some more. Till he ran out of all the booze and drugs. By then he was numb. He wasn’t hurting anymore. _That was the point, right? To make the pain go away?_  Yeah, it was good. This haze was good. He was surrounded by burned out cigarettes and bottles. He tried to get up. Taking support from the wall he stood himself up but stumbled on the next step. He laughed as he lay on the dirty floor.  The laugh slowly turned to quiet sobs. After a few moments he half stumbled, half crawled towards to window. He leaned his head against the cool glass and listened to the sounds of New York city during the night. The traffic, the noises and, in the background, the silence.

“Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to dear Loki, happy birthday to me.” Loki sang softly, slurring the words _. Time for a wish?_ He looked out and could make out the sharp lights from the skyscrapers and other buildings.  “I wish… I wish I would just die. I don’t want to live anymore.” He whispered. His breath fogged up the glass. He drew a smiley face into it. “Please.” He said quietly, staring at the lopsided smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably thousands of grammatical mistakes. :(  
> Sorry about that.  
> Also, if someone would please help me and beta it, I'll be forever grateful! :)


End file.
